


Breaking Windows

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (for Kira/Lydia/Tracy), (for Lydia/Tracy), Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Multi, Witches, the magic is so little in this lol, twpolyamorysaturday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the-?" A voice from outside shouts, breaking through their haze of desire, both of their eyes glazed over, barely noticing the sound of smashing glass until a piece narrowly misses their enjoined legs.</p><p>Tracy's eyes widen and she flinches away, clutching Lydia just a little tighter as a voice calls through the window.</p><p>"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"</p><p>There, standing by shattered glass with panic filling her eyes, was Kira Yukimura, terrible witch and the two's neighbour.</p><p>Honestly, Tracy wasn't surprised.</p><p>OR</p><p>In which Kira's a witch with out of control magic, and Lydia and Tracy are her next door neighbours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Windows

**Author's Note:**

> It's 10pm, I'm tired and pissed off about a stream I'm going to be missing and I can't be bothered to write anymore, so have some shitty femslash/polya fluff.

The soft music floats through her apartment, reaching Tracy's ears with a hum of agreement from her lips as she watches Lydia swing around the sofa, arms out as she twirls.

Tracy doesn't exactly understand why the strawberry blonde prefers to practice her dancing here, in their way more cluttered than usual living room - which was all Lydia's fault, no matter how hard she denied it; you don't just practice magic when drunk, that was common knowledge - but she's not complaining.

Lydia looks surprisingly angelic like this, no prolonged periods of concentration wrinkling her brow or a look of annoyance burning in her emerald eyes. Hair loose, wild and free, floating down her back in a messy fashion that she would normally abhor, pins just barely hanging on and braid loose and barely still together. Her curves clad in a floral dress, the dark colours contrasting with the paleness of her skin, a small anklet adorning her bare legs.

Her head tilts back and she smiles, soft and slight, as her foot brushes against Tracy's, warmth tingling on her skin. The summer sun casts a light on the room, brightening Lydia's hair to a vibrant red and hitting the two right in the eyes, just as she held her hand out to her girlfriend.

As Lydia comes to a stop, arm still outstretched, the white blocking her eyes causes her to loose her footing, tumbling over onto Tracy. They giggle and laugh, hair tangled together, Lydia's hands tugging at knots and Tracy shyly ducking her head, peaking up through her eyelashes to stare at her girlfriend's lovely little grin.

Their lips hover against each other's, both already panting, as Tracy's line of sight flickers between green eyes and plush lips. Meeting halfway, their lips meet in a soft kiss, Tracy's hands clutching hips and Lydia's hands locked in hair. Chuckles pass between their lips, Tracy letting a whimper slip out when Lydia pulls her hair a little too hard and runs her tongue over the seam of her lips. 

"What the-?" A voice from outside shouts, breaking through their haze of desire, both of their eyes glazed over, barely noticing the sound of smashing glass until a piece narrowly misses their enjoined legs.

Tracy's eyes widen and she flinches away, clutching Lydia just a little tighter as a voice calls through the window.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!"

There, standing by shattered glass with panic filling her eyes, was Kira Yukimura, terrible witch and the two's neighbour.

Honestly, Tracy wasn't surprised.

For the two months Kira had lived next door to Lydia and Tracy, everything had been a blur of accidental injuries and loud noises. The girl wasn't exactly the best of witches; while not the worst, her magic had a tendency to be out of control. Paired with a long lasting clumsiness, which wasn't the best combination, Kira was basically a walking disaster but the couple was used to it.

So to see her around broken glass and a smashed window wasn't exactly strange.

Looking as shaken as one might expect, Kira had already started babbling as Tracy got up and brought her inside, Lydia rolling her eyes and slipping her wand off the table.

With a quick incantation, the window was fully repaired, all the possible damage-inducing pieces of glass gone, but Kira was still rambling. Tracy could barely catch any of it, between 'boxes' and 'Harris' and 'sorry', but she was able to tell that, as always, Kira was repeatedly apologising.

"Kira," Lydia said, grasping the others hand and attempting to catch the other's attention by kneeling in front of her. "It's okay."

Blinking, Kira looked down, then surveyed the room, noticing the lack of broken glass.

"What were you doing?" Tracy asked, trying to sound as calm as possible for the other's sake.

"Uh, helping Harris?" It came out as more of a question and a flush - an adorable flush - covered her nose.

"He's finally moving? Thank God," Lydia murmured, making Kira giggle and Tracy smile.

"Uh, yeah," Kira fidgeted in her seat, fiddling with a thread of on the sleeve of her sweater. "Sorry for getting so worried. I thought I'd actually..."

She had trailed off, but the two got exactly what she meant. Lydia smiled up at her, thumb absentmindedly rubbing at her hand, "It's okay. Just next time, maybe lay off the magic."

The three laughed together, voices in perfect harmony, until a tapping at the newly reformed window broke through the joyful atmosphere.

"Uh," Lydia groaned, glaring sharply at the man at the window. "Why doesn't he know when to fuck off?"

Choking on a laugh in her throat, Kira tapped her fingers on her leg in thought, as the man started to rap on the window.

"I've got an idea," she whispered as Tracy and Lydia looked at her with questioning gazes, twitched under heavy glances.

"Uh, don't hate me for this," Kira murmured, before grabbing Lydia by the shoulders and pulling her in for a kiss.

The silence that filled the room was tense, unbelievably so, but for all the wrong reasons. After a few seconds of shock, the surprise on Lydia's face melted, and she relaxed into Kira's grip, eyes slipping closed. Tracy was similar, only she stared down at the two, a blush settling on her cheeks.

"Is he gone?" Kira asked, breathing heavily after sliding away from Lydia, the other's lips still following hers.

Neither answered her, the two sharing telling stares over the top of her head.

"Uh, guys?"

The lack of talking from either continued, and time passed uncomfortably, Kira not really understanding what was going on.

All of a sudden, Tracy was clutching Kira's chin, pulling her back against the couch, "What-"

Kira's words cut off, as a pair of lips pressed to hers, a chaste kiss passing between them. When the raven pulled back, Kira was even more flustered.

"If you're going to kiss one of us," Lydia explained, sliding between her legs. "You have to kiss the other."

"That's the rule with us."

The squeak that left Kira's mouth was so high-pitched it almost hurt, and a light above their heads exploded, matching her embarrassment, but those awkward feelings were swept away, quickly, by another kiss.

When Kira broke their window, she really wasn't expecting this.


End file.
